Legendary discovery
by PinkiepieandRarity101
Summary: What happens when the legendary warriors of Light and Wind meet 7 children who has a connection with them how will things go? will they help or just make things worse KojixZoe , TakuyaxMimi and KoichixOc Rated k Read and Review unless you want Rarity to drop a piano on you!
1. railroad surprises

**Pinkie: Hiya everypony here we are writing our first Kouzumi or Kozoe story.=D**

**Rarity: It's our first time writing an anime story usually we write cartoon stories.**

**Pinkie: So we're giving anime a try and please no flames. if you don't like it , don't read it.**

**Rarity: If you dare to put a single little flame at us (with a harsh raspy voice) THEN I'LL DROP A PIANO ON YOUR HEAD!**

**Pinkie: Whoa! Rarity calm down! look i know your back from your angermangent class but their's no need to restore anger.**

**Rarity: (calms down) Your right pinkie my apologies , Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: (whimpers) P-Pinkie and Rarity d-d-doesn't own digimon frontier just the minamoto children.**

**Pinkie and Rarity: On with the story.**

***Pinkie randomley goes inside the story***

* * *

***Pinkie opens a door from the author room***

**Pinkie: Sorry about that we forgot to mention a unsophisticated detail, okay even though Mimi Tachikawa (you know girl with red curly hair and pink cowgirl hat.) is from season 1 a few years old than season 4 ignore that , because we're gonna write her as takuya's love interest! , sorry under no circumstances of hearing negative comments, there that's about it.**

***pinkie reopens the story door and returns to the author room***

This takes place after zoe and takuya argue. Tommy and mimi tried to comprehene their differance but to no avail. they lead to stubbornness and disregardness, they split into teams. having nothing better to do. Takuya suggested to find the right trail. he hadn't have the time to hear zoe's constance bickering over which trail to go to. Tommy and Mimi pursue after him. It wasn't a moment longer until Zoe , J P , neemon and bokomon trailed off to the suppose direction zoe pointed out earlier

J.P and zoe started walking down a narrow path with the two digimons following them.

"I can't believe takuya, mimi and tommy went the other way , it's pretty obvious it's the right way i hope."

he walks beside her trying to draw her attention. "he can be a real jerk sometimes.".he added. with his arms crossed.

Zoe turn to see a way to the other side. "you got that right." she replied then continued walking leaving j.p talking to himself.

"It's like i'm the beef and he's the jerky." bokomon and neemon came to the scene. "do you think she's listening?" he said.. j.p blushed furiously , he ran to catch up with zoe. "hold up z !.

In the next scene there were 7 children near a distance forest. 5 of the children split up while two stayed in one area of the forest. a boy searched throughout the area he wore a blue jacket vest over a black shirt , he sported gray shorts with chains on the side , black cargo boots and a dark teal bandana around his head he had blue eyes and black hair tied to a pony tail . The boy had a map with him."Why are we even using this map if we already know this part of the digital world?"

A girl less than his age came up to him. she had blonde hair tied into two buns , parts of her hair were sticking out from her front hair , she was wearing a violet pink vest over long sleeve pink shirt , she also wore a lime green belt with a flower buckle .lavendar shorts that reach to her ankles and pink with white shoes, the girl had a camera with a string around her neck she tapped on the map her brother was holding."Now don't be silly zeke , just because we're 55 miles from the train station , doesn't mean we need to ask direction, besides not one of us know this part of the digital world."

Zeke crossed his arms."Oh really? well i know that this is the place where dad saved mom from woodmon and you what else? this is also the place where mom just got her spirit." he stated matter-in-factly.

His sister scratched her head perplexd at the moment , she stretched out her hands. "What's your point?""

He was fuming , his eyes were menace-looking, his whole body turned red. and steam came out of his ears. he crumbled up the map and threw it at her. the girl blinked. looking at the sole destroyed paper. she picked it up and place it inside her short pocket. she cross her arms and sulked. "Hmp , grump." she said before turning away.

Meanwhile with j.p , zoe , bokomon and neemon were at another train station a different one.

"That is one humongous tree." zoe exclaimed, there was indeed a humongous tree it was hovering over them as it were a large tree house.

"so this must be the forest terminal right?" j.p added.

they were looking at a sign that says **_"breezy village"_. **

"This is breezy village." bokomon explained.

"it's called the what now?" zoe asked.

"Welcome tourists." a male voice said. it was koji sitting on a bench. he stood up looking at the four

"so this isn't it?"

"your right it's not." bokomon said.

Zoe giggled. happy to see koji while j.p glared at him.

"hey koji , what's up?" koji took a glance at her not saying a word then went down the railroad.

"uh where are you going ?" she asked.

koji turn not looking at her. "where i go is my own business, thanks for asking." he replied monotony then left.

Zoe pouted angered or rather unpleased about his posture. "your so antisocial" she said. _and_ _hot wait what am i saying? one minute he's helpful than the next he's just plain mean what's up with this guy? , why did he have to be so cold , hard , rude and cute- wait stop thinking about him zoe._ she thought.

J.p tried to cheer her up. "he reminds me of white chocolate , it may look good but no taste." but zoe ignored nonetheless him.

As koji started walking the other way , two figures ran his way laughing.

"You gotta catch us first kuji!" a blonde girl ,about zoe or koji's age said.

"yeah slowploke hahahahahaha!" said a blonde boy that also looked like the same age as his sister.

"huh?" koji said as he saw them running past him.

Zoe , j.p , bokomon and neemon had the same reation as koji. the two blondes stopped running "he's never gonna get us now z." the blonde boy said. zoe's eyes widen the way the boy said z is the same way j.p just called her 'z' two mintues ago.

"Don't worry keoni." the blonde girl said holding her a d-tector that looks identical to koji's but with a bright blue color."he won't get us now." she turn around to see if the coast was clear.

"Now we know why kuji fails at P.E , he didn't even made the track team." the boy stated. "Well that's a first for everybody isn't it?" his sister replied.

Her eyes widen when she saw koji "oh my god keoni look." she whispered pointing at koji."what?" keoni turned where his sister was pointing. he also was surpised but somewhat delighted. "dad? , dad it's you!"

koji was completely freaked out but at the same time he was bewildered and angry. he begin walking towards the blonde children. "what did you just call me?"

keoni didn't flinched at all he shrugged ."what? i just called you dad come on it's a common name to call your parents. all kids called their parents mom and dad, speaking of mom.- keoni turn to search for zoe. "oh hey mom."

zoe gasped and so did j.p, bokomon and neemon. 'um...i...you...what ...i mom?" zoe asked stuttering.

j.p walked towards the railroad where keoni , his sister and koji are standing.

"So let me get this straight you called koji 'dad' and zoe 'mom' right? then that means- he started tearing up. "their gonna be married to each other and i'm gonna lose zoe wahhh!" Everybody except the blonde girl and neemon rolled their eyes.

"that's correct j.p." the blonde girl said "now suck it up!"

j.p wipe a tear off his face. "ok and wait how did you even know my name?"

"Well that's because keoni , i and the rest our brothers and sisters already know about the 12 legendary warriors." the girl said. "by the way i'm zenon minamoto , daughter of koji and zoe minamoto."

then the boy spoked. "and i'm keoni minamoto , the son of koji and zoe minamoto."

bokomon blinked three times hoping that it was a dream .neemon was confused. on the other hand koji and zoe were both shocked again and confused. _i'm marrying her what ? i barely know her like what 5 minutes ? and now i'm marrying her ? , well i gotta admit she is kinda pretty cute , what wait what am i saying?_ koji thought.

_oh my gosh! , oh my gosh! i'm marrying koji! but i barely know this guy and i'm a mother of his and my kids yay! i must be the luckiest girl on earth wait what am i saying?_ zoe thought.

* * *

**Pinkie: I gotta admit Koji and zoe were a bit oc at their thoughts but it seems to come quite well.**

**Rarity: But we decided to write more Kozumi Fluff no matter how out of character they are.**

**Pinkie: Yeah instead of Zoe liking Takuya it'll be Mimi so most of the scenes from the episodes of digimon frontier will be slightly different but has the same setting , characters , plot yada , yada , yada.**

**Rarity: Don't forget to read and ...**

**Pinkie: Review , now if you have any ideas for the next chapter lend us your ears or just PM us and remember this is a Kozumi story not a Takumi story.**

**Rarity: However their might be a slight Mikuya (Takuya x Mimi) in this story and a little bit of Koichi and oc.**

**Pinkie: Mikuya is the best way to put takuya and mimi's names together besides if we put takumi it'll sound like takuya x izumi which is quite obvious so we decided to put Mikuya.**


	2. a third kid

**Pinkie: And we're back with chapter 2.**

**Rarity: So from on we will re-watch the episode kazemon kicks it , for every chapter.'**

**Pinkie: That way we can stay with the characters personalities.**

**Rarity: So far , so good i haven't toss any piano's lately**

**Pinkie: Good for you Rare , now disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie and Rarity doesn't own digimon frontier just the minamoto children.**

* * *

All five children and two digimons stood in silence waiting for a wind blew a cool breeze , the trees dance with the air and the whole forest was blistered with silence.

keoni was the first to break the silence.

"okay this isn't the respond i was looking for , but yeah your our future parents and we're your future kids."

"obviously" zenon said.

bokomon countered between koji and zenon. "alright if you claim to be the children of the true legendary warriors then what are you doing here?"

"and who were you running from?" neemon asked.

zenon face palm herself "oh yeah , we almost forgot. we were running from our lbrother kuji, we sort of took his d-tector and kinda tease him into trying to get it back." she explained.

"yeah he's so slow , he even makes the turtles feel bad." keoni said.

zenon laughed. "i know right?"

"hey that's not cool teasing your brother" j.p told them. Even though he remained a single child he still acts like a big brother to those of a young child and toddler.

"relax we were just kidding." keoni said.

"wait a minute, did you just said that you have other brothers and sisters?" zoe asked. "yeah , there's kuji , zeta , kevin , zeke , kozoe and that's about it." zenon told her." koji shooked the shock out of him.

"this is crazy , your probably clones from another planet.". zenon giggled as she embraces her 'father'.

"oh daddy your so funny when your serious but mom's right your so antisocial but a good kind." upon seeing this . zoe didn't flench nor scream she didn't do anything about she was okay with her thoughts were interrupted by a lord unpleasant shriek.

"ZEEEEENOOOONN! , KKEEEEEOOONNNIIII! GIVE ME BACK MY D-TECTOR!" a male voice shouted coming towards their direction.

"oops gotta go bye." keoni said running towards and under the bench that koji was sitting before.

"oh boy." zenon said releasing from her "father's hug and running where her brother headed.  
koji , zoe , j.p , bokomon and neemon turned and saw an angry koji-look alike panting from running.

they couldn't believe there was another minamoto child . he looked exactly like koji with the exception of the eyes color which he receive from his mother , the boy started walking around still angry at his siblings.

"where are you two wimps ?" he contiuned walking a centermeter around the five kids and stop , he searched around for his blonde he eyes took course of koji zoe, j.p , bokomon and couldn't believe his eyes there stood his parents , his parent's friend (j.p) and the two digimon.

"Mom , dad." he smiled , yes he actually smiled. j.p mentally slapped himself. "maybe i should've lay off the fries."

koji rubbed his forhead "i think i hit my head a little too hard i must be dreaming." zoe looked over to her future-to-be husband and touched his shoulder. "listen koji i know we just met but what if it's true,what if you and i were actually going to get married?"

koji opened his eyes. "listen purple girl-" "the name's zoe." she interrupted.

"right zoe i'm sorry to tell you this but i don't think this is gonna work out , i mean you and i just met and i'm not sure if it's possible to fall in love with a person that you just met , besides you probably like that googled-headed kanbara guy right? he frown sadly obviously jealous.

J.p smiled he was happy that koji rejected zoe , so that he could have zoe all to himself (N/A Yeah right -_-).

but zoe change her mood . "me like that goggle head please ,not in a million years i know for sure he likes mimi and she could have him." she scoffed

_whew i'm glad she didn't chose him._ koji thought _wait-what am i saying again great now i'm staring to like zoe but i just met her!_ koji's thoughts we're interrupted by a girlish yell .

"THAT'S RIGHT MOM YOU BELONG WITH DAD NOT WITH J.P OR TAKUYA!. kuji's smile soon faded and his eyebrows knitted with each other. "there you two are." he said passing his parents and the others.

keoni tweaked his sister's hair. "way to go z." zenon smiled sheepily. "oopsie he he.

they begun running while their black-haired brother followed, "GET BACK HERE YOU TWO DIMWITTED GOLDILOCKS!"

"your gonna have to catch us _first._" zenon sang as she threw kuji's d-tector to keoni. he laughed as he threw it back to zenon. then they continued to throw kuji's d-tector back and forth "grrrrrr." kuji ran back and forth but hasn't manage to get it back.

koji took a glance of all three he observe them quickly all three children have his hairstyle , the boys received his eyes and his figures , kuji was the only one with his hair color. the twins were blonde like zoe. as keoni turns around he notices a patch of black on his head. koji look at him with an odd expression.  
zoe walked beside him.

j.p's noticed this and has grown furious with jealously. _i can't believe this , zoe meets koji for a minute and now she's attach to this guy why can't it be me why? no fair._ j.p thought.  
bokomon and neemon sweatdrop having to do nothing with them.

"oh boy." he said "do you suppose we could help them?" bokomon glance at the children and crossed his arms. "no" "let them work it out for themselves."

"look kuji's the monkey in the middle!" zenon cried out. "shut up zenon!" kuji growled he started to grab his sister's arm pulling it down where he could reach his d-tector but he couldn't because zenon already threw it back to keoni.

* * *

**Pinkie: They're one crazy siblings aren't they? but that's just what they do annoy their little brother and constantly getting into trouble.**

**Rarity: thank celestia we don't have brothers of our own isn't that right pinkie?**

**Pinkie: Yup that's right.**

**Rarity: anyways we're glad you reviewers like our story , now don't forget to read...**

**Pinkie: And Review!**


	3. A lot of thinking to do

**Pinkie: we decided to make it up to you guys , since we were out of town.**

**Rarity: this part of the flashback takes place before J P , zoe , neemon and bokomon and koji met two of the minamoto children.**

**Pinkie: it also stops where the part Keoni and Zenon takes Kuji's D-tector.**

**Rarity: Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie and Rarity doesn't own digimon frontier just the minamoto children**

**Pinkie: chapter 3 prepared and on with the story.**

* * *

Kuji had a hard time struggling back and forth ,he decided to give up and took a breather. "you...two...will...pay..." he said out of breath.

J.P clapped his hands together. "alright break it up , we don't want any more fights , you two give your brother back his D-tector." he said.

Keoni and Zenon ignored him and continued to tease Kuji

"why won't they listen , I'm the oldest." J.P whined.

Zoe scoffed. "but that doesn't mean your the boss." she put her hands on her hips.

Koji felt a striking rage deep inside him , this was one of the reasons why he didn't make friends because it would lead to fighting and fighting would lead a broken friendship.

"KNOCK IT OFF , ALREADY!" he shouted at the twins, everyone immediatelystop at what they were doing. Koji ignore there eyes and roughly snatch Kuji's D-tector from Keoni's hand. he held it and notice something odd. there was a paper hanging from it , Koji wondered why it was there , as soon as he tried to slip it out a voice called out.

"MY D-TECTOR PLEASE!" Kuji shouted.

"oh yeah , right." Koji threw it back at him , which he caught. Koji stood there for a while thinking to himself.

"so...J.P started killing the silence. "you guys said that you have other siblings , so where are they?"

"oh we split." Zenon asked. "what do you mean by that?" Zoe asked.

"We split up to find the legendary warriors -

"so far we found the legendary warriors of Light , Wind and Lighting."

Kuji interrupted Keoni.

Zenon nodded as she finshes for her brothers. "now we need to find the legendary warriors of Fire , Ice , Love , Earth and Darkness."

"Pardon me , but did you say Darkness and Earth?" Bokomon asked. The blonde girl nodded.

"I never heard those two before." Neemon said. J.P cross his arms. "I agree and isn't darkness suppose to represent evil?"

The three children kept to themselves until Zenon broke the silence.

"well the legendary warrior of darkness is the good side , on our side as a-matter-in-fact."

"yeah and he's also our uncle." Keoni pointed out.

"but I don't have any siblings , i'm an only child." Zoe pointed out.

"me too." J.P said.

Kuji face palmed himself. "we know that we meant he's our uncle from Dad's size , which also means that Dad has a brother, a twin brother."

Koji shook off his thoughts. "what , brother? but i'm also an only child too! I don't have any siblings."

Zenon twisted her bun."uh yeah you do, you just didn't know because Grandpa Kousei lied about Grandma Tomoko and-

"those are my parent's name!" Koji exclaimed. "yeah , we know tha. Kousei minamoto is your father and our grandfather , and Tomoko yuuki (made up last name) is our grandmother. yes we're aware of that." Keoni said.

he shook his head. 'this is isane you can't possibly know about my parents , especially my mother since she's-

"she's not , she's well and okay maybe she's not well-well not healthy like you see she's sick and Uncle Koichi said that she's been stressing out working and has this markings on her back , probably from work , anyways-

"Koichi, huh? so is that my imaginary brother's name? " Koji cut off Zenon. almost everybody gasp at Koji sudden dissent. Zoe and J.P. weren't at all surprise , this was how Koji is, how they met him.

both brothers planted a implausible look on their faces. their sister on the other hand was furious,her face turned red ,both of her eyebrows knitted below , a red vein appear on the left side of her forehead, her now smile turned into a grimace frown. smoke started whistle through her ears. she stomp towards her father and poke his chest with her index finger.

"Listen here buddy boy , you do not under any circumstances talk about your family like that , because what we minamoto say is the truth, that's our motto."

"Apparently , Grandpa Kousei didn't follow the family rule." Keoni said stating out the obvious.

"well it's his lost but everything turn out in the end." Zenon commented. her brothers nodded.

Koji touch his chest, he had never been stood up before nor did he interact with anyone , he felt as though there was going to be a new side of him wanting to get out , _is my mother alive? why did dad lied to me? do i really have a brother? gah! this so confusing and frustrating!_ he thought uncontrollably.

Zenon gasp as she saw her father clinging to his bandana tightly and moving around.

"oh no , what have I done?" she said in shock.

"whoa dad , you alright?" Keoni asked. Zoe saw this and looked concerned she walked towards him.

"Koji?"

"NOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he ran away , nothing more to do with them.

eyes appeared from her very eyes as she sobs quietly.

"whoa." J.P. exclaimed.

"mom?" Zenon asked as she gently comforts her mother.

"Zenon." she cries out on her shoulder.

"It's okay mom , we'll find him." tears started to fall from zenon's eyes as she joins her mother, the brothers , Digimon and J.P. went to comfort the girls.

* * *

**Pinkie: okay maybe Zoe was a bit oc at the near end but this is a story after all.**

**Rarity: but there are a few chapters that will be base on the series but a little different.**

**Pinkie: exactly**

**Rarity: anyways don't forget to read and ...**

**Pinkie: Review!**


End file.
